empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Garudion
The Armades Versatile Experimental Craft Garudion is an experimental aircraft usually used in air battles of the Imperium. Development The primary feature of the Garudion is its Versates Shapeshift System, which allows it to switch to either Caeleus Mode or Thalassus Mode. The Caeleus Mode is the standard state of a Garudion. Thus, it undergoes in a change of weaponry to suit the current situation. The Garudion is equipped with two Barrager Garudias on its sides. They are twin-barreled superheated-plasma cannons designed to intercept any enemy unit caught within its projectiles. They have high firing rate and can take out targets from afar. The Brigician Plasmatic Unit is a variant of the Firestorm Machina's Hephestian Plasmatic Unit. It is also derived from Louie's Hadron Magic. Unlike the standard variant, this weapon releases a continuous stream of superheated plasma at multiple targets. One unit is installed on the bottom of the aircraft. In its Thalassus Mode, it gains the ability to use its anti-aircraft Mach Cannon. It is a hydraulically driven, four-barrel, solar-powered rotary cannon that releases tungsten carbide .25 Caliber bullets at tremendous speeds (8,000 bullets per minute). It is also augmented by a peripheral Tachyonic Rapid Module that drastically increases fire rate. A single Garudion can carry 40,000 bullets in its arsenal. This also makes the said unit more expensive than most Imperium aircraft, due to the high value of tungsten in weaponry and the said metal is not as common as other metals. The Garudion is protected by a three-layer Garudynic Airwall. The outer layer protects the Garudion from energy attacks. The middle layer protects it from material projectiles while the inner layer protects it from explosives. In any mode, the Garudion can use its Finger of Judgment, the strongest weapon in the its arsenal. It can fire a concentrated particle beam which can hit targets within its rectilinear line of trajectory. Through its Armades Natura Charge System, the time interval between charging and releasing the beam is fairly shortened, allowing it to maximize time to initiate the aforementioned attack. Its power can be further increased to maximum when the unique system called the Rift Aspect is activated. This function allows the weapon to disintegrate almost anything within a molecular level with even a single projectile alone. However, the size, force, consistency and the kinetic energy of the projectile affects the range of disintegration. Its natural drawback is that it compromises all shielding systems of the machine activating such a function. It risks its defense to shift to offensive mode very quickly. This weapon is mounted on the front of the aircraft. Specifications General Characteristics Height: 2.85 meters Weight: 3.17 metric tons Power Source: Nexus Drive, Natura Lattice Core Armor: Strong (Steel-Plated Runescedalite) Shields: Strong (Garudynic Airwall) Mobility: Very Fast (Versates Tachyonic Drive) Deployment: Offensive, Defensive Design Features *Versates Shapeshift System *Rift Aspect *Aetheris Cloaking Function (still being developed) *Tachyonic Travel *Garudynic Airwall Function *Armades Natura Charge System Armament Caeleus Mode *2x Barrager Garudias *1x Finger of Judgment (can activate Rift Aspect) *Brigician Plasmatic Unit Thalassus Mode *2x Barrager Garudias *1x Finger of Judgment (can activate Rift Aspect) *1x Mach Cannon (when not submerged) Category:Units Category:Imperium Category:Aircraft Category:Experimental Units